


Oranges and Chocolate

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Confused Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Fluff, Hinata's mom is the best, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is Good with Kids, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, OTP Feels, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Rain, Rated T for swearing, Sleepovers, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, dumbass Kageyama doesn't know he's in love, otp, slightly OOC, smiling kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "Dumbass.""Hey! You're the one lying on my floor and looking under my bed!" He retorts, huffing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Oranges and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking!  
> This is the second part of a series.  
> Check out Dandelion Halo!  
> Enjoy these dumbasses being teenagers

"What'd you mean?" I ask.

We slowly trek our way up the mountain. Hinata has since learned to avoid stomping in puddles after complaining that his feet were wet and cold. It's a constant battle, for me, keeping a tight grip on the umbrella but making sure I don't hit either of us in the head. Luckily, few cars pass us as we go.

"What?" he asks, glancing at me.

"What did you mean? When you said your mom had heard loads about me."

To my surprise, Hinata flushes. He was already pink from the cold and excitement. Now, it was doubly so; I wonder for a moment if he's going to catch a cold.

"Well, I, kinda, maybe..." he mumbles something sheepishly, too quiet for me to understand.

"Speak up, boke," I say with a sigh.

"I said, 'I kinda maybe talk about you at home a lot.'"

_I wonder how many times I'm going to be surprised today. Seeing as I'm staying the weekend at the Hinata's, probably quite a lot._

I gulp down my surprise. "You talk about me?" _A lot?_

"Shut it!" He scrunches up his face in an attempt to look mad, failing miserably. The corner of my mouth twitches again, but he isn't looking at me.

"Well, then..." I fish for something else to talk about, peeking out from under the umbrella to find that the rain has slowed a bit. "What were you and my sister talking about?"

"When?" Hinata kicks a pebble, sending it skidding away, and fidgets with a zip-tie on his bicycle handle at the same time. _He has to be constantly_ _doing_ _something_ _. He's_ _unable to sit still or_ _focus_ _on one thing for more than a minute - unless it's volleyball._

"When you said 'he'll need it'?"

He laughs, sparkling. _He reminds me of turning on the light in the basement, that old lightbulb giving off an orangey gold glow, illuminating everything around it_ _almost_ _magically._

"Oh, nothing, I was just saying I'll have to watch over you and make sure you don't embarrass yourself."

Whatever good thoughts I'd had of him evaporate, and I tackle him, umbrella, bike, and all.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_"Momma! I'm home!_ _With Kageyama!"_ Hinata adds after glancing at me.

I turn pink, but silently blame it on the weather.

The front door of the Hinata household leads into a hallway with an umbrella stand (now dripping with water), a coat rack (also dripping), and a few framed photographs. I mumble pardon to the household, slipping out of my muddy shoes and into the guest slippers. Following Hinata into the kitchen, I look around.

The kitchen we step into is comfortable and warm and smells of baking bread. At the far side of the kitchen is an island counter covered in baking tins and dusted flour. The livingroom, on the left, is equally cozy, with a television, a crammed bookcase, a western sofa, and a short, _futon-_ less _kotatsu_. Between the two rooms is a doorway leading into another hallway.

"Oh, Shouyou, you're home - and sopping wet! Watch where you step!" Mrs. Hinata says, rising from where she was stooped in front of the oven. She's a gentle but teasing looking woman, with graying orange hair pulled back into a ball of fluff. She tries to look stern, but ends up wearing a crooked grin instead.

She comes around the counter and stands in front of me, hands in her apron pockets. She's shorter than Hinata - probably about 5'2". Nevertheless, she pats me on the head, which makes me flush awkwardly.

"Well, my boy, it's nice to finally meet you! Shouyou always says such--"

Hinata gasps loudly and surges forward, red in the face. "Ma!" My own heart pounds, and my hands fidget in my pockets.

Mrs. Hinata laughs heartily. "Alright, alright. In any case, you're a welcome guest! Shouyou will show you around while I make dinner. Natsu!" she calls, peering into the livingroom.

An even shorter orange head totters in from around the corner after a moment. She yawns, then squints up at me. She's got the same chocolate eyes as Hinata, though she looks about five or six.

"Shouyou, you brought a friend!" Natsu exclaims, happy but sleepy.

She holds out her hand, grinning wide and missing at least two teeth. I crouch down, to be level with her head, and hold my hand out as well. She shakes a few of my fingers vigorously, ignoring the water droplets flinging everywhere.

"I've got to go, I'm reading. Bye, new friend!" She scampers off somewhere by the bookshelf and plops down, picking up her book. It's bigger than any book I'd like to read.

Lost in the moment, I turn, and find Hinata looking at me with amused, brown eyes. He wiggles his eyebrows. I glare at him, quickly wiping away the small smile I hadn't realized I'd been wearing.

"Ma, I'll take him to get toweled off, 'kay?" he says with a grin over his shoulder.

"Don't drip everywhere!" she calls, not looking away from whatever it is she's stirring on the stovetop.

Hinata tugs my sleeve as he passes, pulling me in the right direction. He leads me through the livingroom and down the hall, into the bathroom. There, he hands me a towel, which I take after pulling off my backpack and setting it on the floor. It'd been under my sweatshirt, so it was hardly damp.

"I'll be right back and get some clothes. I _might_ be able to find something big enough for you!" I open my mouth to protest, but he's already gone.

I blink at the towel in my hands for a moment before setting it down and shucking off my sweatshirt and shirt. When Hinata comes back in, I've nearly finished drying my hair and face.

"Alright, take these," he says, before looking up at my bare chest and quickly falling silent.

Not noticing, I set the towel on the counter, satisfied, and take the pile of clothes. I furrow my brow. A large, white t-shirt, an equally large black sweatshirt, and a pair of grey sweatpants. I look at Hinata, now, but he's looking away and clearing his throat.

"The shirt and hoodie were hand-me-downs from my dad, but they're way too big on me. And for the sweatpants, I'd just accidentally gotten the wrong size at the shop. So, everything should fit!" He beams at me, slightly pink, and takes the towel back.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

I lay on my back on the carpet, limbs spread like a fan. The sweatshirt is too big, even on me, but it's warm and the room is cold, so I leave it on. Hinata is in the livingroom saying something or another to his mom while I take in the surroundings of his bedroom.

Hinata's walls are covered in posters of volleyball, movies, cartoons, games, music... Everything you could think of. His bed is piled high with blankets and a few stuffed animals, which I smirk at.

A desk sits in the corner with a shining lamp and a dark window. A closet door resides on the opposite wall, closet to his bedroom door. I spot the familiar gleam of a volleyball under his bed, alongside a stack of (hopefully) sports magazines.

_"Kageyama!"_ Hinata shouts, leaping onto the floor beside me chest first and letting out an "Oof".

"Dumbass."

"Hey! You're the one lying on my floor and looking under my bed!"

"I am not."

"You clearly were!"

"Was not!"

"Were!"

"Not!" A pillow is thrown at my face. I sit up, spluttering, but it hadn't come from him.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to read!" Natsu says frustrated and childlike from the doorway.

I sit up, almost grinning at the similarity between her and her brother. "Sorry," I tell her as I hand back the pillow. She takes it with both hands, smiling, all bright and sunshine.

"It's okay!" She walks off, humming proudly.

I turn back and see Hinata making _the face_ at me again.

_"What?"_

"You smile at her." His tone is a mix between "matter-of-fact" and "wonderment".

"I don't."

"You don't smile at _me_ ," he says, as if not hearing me. Then he realizes how his statement sounded - and we both flush.

"I- What? You need glasses." It seems both of us need to think before speaking.

"So you _do_ smile at me, and I just _haven't noticed!?"_

"I never said that."

"Yes you did! You smile at me!"

"I do not! Dumbass!"

_"Boys, dinner's ready!"_


End file.
